Huh?
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: A random conversation between Spain and Romano. I just wanted to write more Spamano. I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Some bad language, sexuality questioning and mentions of GerIta.


**AN: Yeah...My mind tends to wander a lot. Yup, it wanders to the point that I don't even know what I'm writing any more. Anyway, Hetalia is not mine nor are Romano or Spain. Um...I'm going to go now.**

* * *

"Spain."

"Yes Romanito. Can I help you with something~?"

"I want to tell you something, but I don't know how."

"Easy; just open your mouth and say what you want to say."

"I thought that it was obvious."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Romano. Is there something you're not telling me? If so, please tell me what's bothering you and I will try to fix it."

"You can't fix it."

"Hm? And why not?"

"It's unfixable."

"How?"

"It just is."

"What's wrong? What happened to you? Did someone invade you?"

"No it's not that. Someone invaded my thoughts if that's what you mean."

"Oh right. So who's the lucky lady?"

"There isn't one." He blushed.

"Let me guess, it's Belgium isn't it?"

"No."

"Hungary then?"

"No."

"Please don't tell me it's Liechtenstein."

"It isn't. I already told you that I'm not telling you who it is."

"Aw, not fair. Give me a clue at least then."

"It's the person you would probably least expect."

"Belarus?!"

"No of course not, you idiot!"

"Um...Ukraine?"

"NO!"

"Seychelles?"

"NO."

"Taiwan? Vietnam?"

"No and no."

"It is a woman isn't it?"

"It's none of your business!"

"My little Roma's bisexual?!"

"I'm NOT!"

"Let me think. The person I'd probably least expect? Well that's easy. Who do you hate most in the world? Germany."

"Shut up you fool!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"You are completely wrong."

"Are they a nation?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone that I hate?"

"I don't think so."

"No. Please no."

"What?"

"It's England. That damn eyebrows." He said angrily.

"I...I never said that." He stuttered becoming nervous.

"Listen Romano. Looks can be deceiving. He's like the reincarnation of the devil." He growled.

"What?"

"Don't let him touch you. You hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ever let him put his hands all over you. He'll tear you apart if you get too close."

"What? Who?"

"England of course."

"Wait what? It's not him."

"You heard me. He'll destroy you completely to get back at me. Damn midget can't let things go. Please don't approach him on your own."

"Why are you telling me what to do? I can approach who-ever I want."

"I'm your guardian. It's my job to tell you what to do. You can't approach him. Ever. Do you understand?"

"Why are you being so protective? I already told you that it wasn't him."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me there. I apologise."

"Um...It's okay I guess..." He trailed off.

"Hm? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No why? Should there be?"

"No. It's just that you were looking at me strangely and I thought that was why."

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't even looking at you." He retorted.

"I thought you were."

"Well you thought wrong. Idiot."

"If you say so."

"It's a good thing you're so oblivious, otherwise I would have to hit you so hard right now."

"Ha-ha thanks. Wait what?"

"I'm not gay by the way."

"No, you're bisexual."

"I'm not."

"I thought you said that you were in love with a man."

"No. You must have heard me wrong."

"But you said that a man had invaded your thoughts."

"That doesn't make me bisexual. Just because you think about someone and feel something towards them it doesn't mean that you are in love with them." He explained. "I love my brother. I'm not in love with him."

"Oh I see. Just like how I love Feli too."

"Like I needed to know that."

"So what is it then?"

"It's my brother. I don't like how close he and Germany are. He's a bad influence. I don't trust him with my brother. I think he's taking advantage of him. Only he's as oblivious as you and he doesn't see it. He follows him around like a lost puppy. I hate it."

"Do you want me to do something about it?"

"And what could you do? Throw tomatoes at him?"

"No, I would never waste such precious tomatoes."

"See you won't do anything about it, you old pervert."

"Hey. That's really mean and you just described Francis."

"And you. Stupid geezer."

"Hey, Roma. That hurts my feelings."

"Wimp."

"Hurtful…"

"Such is life."

"Well, I can't do anything about Feli and Germany. They really do love each other."

"There is no way in hell that I am accepting him as my brother in law!"

"And why not? I think they would be such lovely husbands together."

"So? I don't give a shit about that. I still hate Germany and I will not condone it."

"Why?"

"That's pretty much how things work."

"Oh dear Roma, don't you want your little brother to be happy?"

"I do want him to be happy, but with someone who isn't a potato sucking German Bastard."

"What if you loved someone and Feli reacted this way? You wouldn't be happy about it would you?"

"That would never happen. Feli likes everyone, I think. If he is able to love Germany then I'm sure he'll accept any of my lovers."

"Well yeah, but that's just his personality right?"

"Exactly. Hating Germany is a part of my personality."

"Oh I see."

"Finally. Now you realise."

"I think so." He pouted. "Still, I think you should accept the fact that they are in love."

"I don't care what you think, bastard just shut up!"

"Aw Roma you wound me. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Well, who cares?"

"I Care."

"Well I don't." He snarled. "Feli could have any person in the world if he wanted to. I don't see why he would love the potato bastard. I really don't understand."

"Would you prefer if I dated Feli?"

"No that would just be wrong."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I..."

"You what?"

_Come on Lovino just spit it out already. He needs to know. _"Because I'm his brother and you're my guardian." _That's not it at all._

"Why would that make it wrong?"

"Because you're really old in comparison." _That's true, but he's also old in comparison to me._

"Lovi; that's not very nice."

"It's true though. Sometimes the truth hurts. Deal with it."

"But, you just called me old." He pouted.

"I know I did." _Why is he so oblivious? Can't he see how I feel about him?_

"That's not cute at all Lovi."

"I'm not trying to be. If you want cute; you know where Feli is."_ Stupid bastard. He wants cuteness like Feli. Everyone wants Feli. Everyone prefers Feli. How stupid can I get? To think that I even had a chance of Spain liking me more than my brother. How idiotic._

"Is that the only reason you came to speak with me?"

"Well...um...yes...er...no...I mean maybe. I don't know!" _Hurry up and notice!_

"Are you okay Lovi~?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." _No I'm not!_

"You're acting kind of strange. You don't have a fever or anything do you?" He questioned placing his hand on Romano's forehead.

"No, I told you; I'm fine."

"But, you're really warm and your face has gone all red."

_That's because you're touching me, you idiot! He's way too close!_

"Huh~? You look like a little tomato~!"

"I am not a fucking tomato damn-it!"

* * *

**AN: Ugh, don't even ask. (O_O)**


End file.
